Falskaar/Versions
Changelog for Falskaar 1.1.x The first major update to Falskaar was introduced in version 1.1.0 and was released August 15th 2013: 1.1.0 --New Features and Content-- World - Added a few new random points of interest in the wilderness. - Updated LOD to match new content. Misc - Added more load screens. - Added two "Buy all" options for decorating the player home. (One with secret, one without) - New modified Outro video with the credits removed. PLEASE view the credits online after playing the mod. A lot of people helped make this possible, and they deserve recognition and support! --Balancing, Bug Fixing and Polish-- Dialogue - Added a missing script that prevented one of the "services" responses from showing the barter menu. - Fixed dialogue condition so the line, "Sovngarde can wait, I'm outta here!" can only be said by Nords. - "Nice to see you again." can now only be said after the main quest is completed. Assuring you've met the involved actors before. - Fixed scripting issues that resulted in some bard songs being randomly played at invalid times. ("Glory to the Five" was played before beating the main quest, etc.) - Fixed rare instances of missing topic text. - Fixed many typos and grammatical issues in dialogue and text. - Tweaked some general dialogue scenes to run more smoothly. Quests - Return objective in "Kind Blood" now properly refers to the 'letter' as a journal instead. - Made Wilhard essential during "Fort Urokk" to stop him from being killed if using certain mods. - Fixed faulty conditions preventing the player from learning all of Varrina's recipes. - Added missing scripts so that Varrina actually hands the player another list of ingredients when asked. - Bailun Priory is now added to the map when Agnar first asks you to speak to Thorlogh. - "The Wanderin' Bard" book is now removed at the end of "Songs of the Dead". - Helena's rare fabrics are now removed properly from the player's inventory. - Added journal entires to "Lost Knowledge". - Dream crystals are now properly removed during "Dreams in Oblivion". - "The Deadliest Catch" is now properly stopped after completion. - Tweaked "The Forgotten Depths" to try and prevent sequencing issues. - Altered many quest markers and journals to improve the experience. - Fixed a dialogue option in "A Craftsman's Finest" to loopback properly instead of ending dialogue. - Wounded guard now gives you map marker for Mammoth Keep during "The Crusher's End". - Removed several debug notifications. - Tweaked scene conditions to prevent issues during "Welcome to Falskaar". - Elite Guards during the main quest are no longer called "Bandits". - Fixed many aspects of Harold's AI and packages. - Fixed condition issues with Svea's ring dialogue in "A Fortunate Find". - Fixed idle marker issues that caused the wounded guard to be unactivatable. - The bandits at the docks now talk/yell/etc. Also varied them to include ranged enemies, and tweaked difficulty. - Fixed a bug that prevented everyone from being present for the last scene in the main quest. - Fixed package issues at the end of Fort Urokk. - Improved directions at start of Fort Urokk with map marker, and additional quest markers. - Fixed issues in Fort Urokk where the captives reacted to combat/etc. - Added updated quest journal when searching Bearclaw Cave for the key that provides better hints as to its location. - Unblock the temple door after completion of the main quest, allowing players who wander in afterwards to leave. - Agnar should now always be in his manor when the player returns from Borvald to prevent scene issues. - Sitting in the wrong chair at the start of a meeting should no longer stop the scene from completing. It should also no longer cause the actor whose chair you are in to stand for the entire scene. - Followers now properly leave the temple with you after the finale. - Tweaked the section in Volkrund Keep to hopefully run a bit more smoothly. - Ensured that all actors are present at the end of Lost Knowledge. - The group should now run towards the temple during "The Heart of the Gods" instead of aimlessly meandering through the valley. - Fixed a whole host of teleporting/popping in and out issues during the end of "An Army of Greed". World and Levels - Fixed navmeshing issues all over the place. - Fixed shadow stripping issues in Hjalmar Armory. - Removing the first torch in Sunken Skull Barrow now properly disables the light source, instead of the cave wall. - Fixed z-planing scaffold in the Pinevale Mines, and added additional supports. - Lowered the teleport marker in the Warthm's Edge Caverns so that there is no longer a 'landing' sound when loading in to the cell. - Fixed various rock gap issues around the land. - Fixed a floor gap in the Warmth's Edge Caverns. - Greatly improved the appearance of the hot springs cliff edge, and fixed a section of river with improper water height. - Added a dropdown navmesh to the trapdoor in the Falskaar Lighthouse so followers drop down after you. - Flipped the chests in the secret area of Brittlerun Cave so that they are no longer backwards. - Added north markers to all interiors in Amber Creek that were missing them. - Removed a floating road segment just outside of the Northern Pass. - Fixed Ruins of Holmr exit trapdoor exploit. - Fixed Stoneridge Watch exit enchanting table exploit. - Fixed border region cutting into playable area south of hot springs. - Concealed floor gaps in the Ruins of Vizemundsted. - Fixed floor gaps in Watervine Chasm. - Fixed several visual issues in Hjorgunnar Manor. - Refinalized all exterior navmesh to hopefully fix a lot of issues. - Hid the local map for the passage in Kalrun Monastery until entered. - Fixed roombound issues in the Reinaldur's Farmstead. - Reduced the shader count in the Reinaldur's Farmstead to reduce flickering/black lighting. - Fixed roombound/culling issues in Horndew Lodge. - Tweaked how the boss fight in the Halls of the Dead is trigger to prevent issues. - Balanced the boss fight in the Halls of the Dead, making it a touch easier in some stages. - Fixed a gap under the load door at the start of the Ruins of Vizemundsted. - The gates around Mountain Mist Temple should now be properly open/closed after completing the main quest. Misc - Added an ownership faction to the priory and it's horses. Completing "Dreams in Oblivion" now adds the player to this faction, giving access to the owned items. - Fixed a large amount of spelling and grammer issues in text and dialogue. - Removed specific times from the bandit journal in Echo Deep. - Tweaked journal/book prices to make more sense. - Added 'test' to test copy actor names to make console work easier. - Wrote new shorter description for Champion's Spirit so it no longer clips, and fixed effect description issues. - Balanced Champion's Spirit - now lasts 15/20/25 seconds for 1/2/3 words, respectively. - Included custom nif for the Pinevale sign to eliminate conflict issues, and the need for a texture set. - Jarrik's Crusher can no longer be disenchanted. - Tweaked Wulf's boat travel script to reduce issues some had with it. - Normalized music to better match vanilla music volume. - Fixed issues that prevented proper investment with Svea's store. - Set Jalamar's persistent location. - Fixed several script errors. - All owned beds are now properly marked as owned. - Fixed the infamous 'night insects' sound loop bug. - The Dark Brotherhood should no longer be able to kidnap the player until "Passage Home" is completed. 1.1.1 After testing, some bugs were found and a hotfix was released the following day (August 16th 2013): - Renamed a misnamed script, and included it as it was not in 1.1.0! - You can no longer invest with Helena over and over endlessly. - Fixed a spot in Watervine Chasm where you could get caught behind some urns. - Removed a few dirty edits from the plugin. 1.1.2 This version was released on September 20th 2013 and is mostly a bug fix release: - Added a message to the Northern Pass to inform that player that it currently cannot be used. - Added a dynamic script that makes the FalskaarDawnguard.esp compatibility plugin obsolete. - Tweaked Draugr/Skeleton/DragonPriest faction relations to avoid creating a conflict between Falskaar and the USKP. - Brother Arnand no longer greets you as though you are at the priory when you are not. - Tweaked some scripts to eliminate certain errors. - Advancing the quest "The Crusher's End" by picking the note up off the dead guard's body should now properly enable Jarrik and his respective items. - Fixed issues with the scenes during "Dreams in Oblivion", and Vernan fighting/dying at the end. - The gates to Vizemundsted should no longer be closed/reset if you start "Lost Knowledge' and have already cleared the dungeon. - Mzubthand will no longer reset, getting those who activated the portal/quest but have not yet gone to Falskaar stuck. - The extra goods/items at Helena's stall are no longer present until she is helped, and resumes use of the stall. - Fixed some faction relation reaction errors. - Galen no longer pays you anyway if you decline his reward money. - Fixed some floating/graphical/clipping issues in various places. 1.1.3 After extensive testing and many user reports, a large bug fix and gameplay balancing version was released on April 26th 2014: >Changes and Balancing - Overhauled the coloring for the Ruins of Holmr exterior to better match the empty worn coast around it. - Added a key to the cave door in Stoneridge Watch and increased lockpick difficulty. - Balanced Varrina's recipes. - Localized Falskaar's load screens so that they no longer show in Skyrim. - Added more sharpening wheels. >Fixes - Removed texture set and land texture records that were only needed for LOD generation. - Added a fast travel ref for the Ruins of Holmr. (Where you spawn when you FT there) - Fixed script issues at the end of The Deadliest Catch. - Improved NPC behaviours during "Rough Waters". - Serving time in Falskaar's jail no longer counts as trespassing. - Mecaius no longer reacts to the dead bandits while leaving Brittlerun Cave. - Redid Falskaar's location setup to prevent issue with radiant story. - Improved the handling of some scene and quest content. (reduced little player-caused hiccups.) - Fixed several papyrus errors caused by my mod. (Likely no negative effects but still want them clean) - Balanced audio for Kunnari and Kalevi's intro farm scene. - Fixed issues preventing the recipes that Varrina taught you from being craftable after advancing the quest. - Fixed various scene properties. - Various radiant quests will no longer choose Borvald as their target city. - Added additional script lines to help prevent the use of fast travel during the finale. - Fixed dialogue lines that were said at incorrect times. (Incorrect conditions) - Fixed package/dialogue issues with the bard song scenes. - Prevented an unlikely (but theoretically possible) infinite loop with the bard's "random song" script. - Fixed issues and spruced up some bits in and around Amber Creek. - Fixed issues with the weapon racks in Horn Dew Lodge. - Fixed a huge amount of navmesh issues. - Fixed no 'Ignored by Sandbox' flag on magic lever in Volkrund Keep. - Fixed typos and reworded some of the load screens. - Fixed issues with NPC's sinking into the barstools in the Amber Mead Inn when sitting at the counter. - Fixed the audio balancing on a few of Varrina's lines. - Fixed various clipping/floating issues with clutter. 1.1.4 1.1.4 was a hotfix release that built on some issues discovered within 1.1.3. The hotfix was released on 3rd May 2014: 1.1.4 Hotfix (May 3rd, 2014) - Removed need for Falskaar-Dawnguard compatibility patch by building compatibility directly into the main file. - Removed an errant mapmarker that was accidentally left in. - Fixed some typos, grammar, and [] in text. - Fixed several issues with the wounded guard in "The Crusher's End". 1.1.5 1.1.5 was a minor hotfix release. It was released on 16th February 2015: 1.1.5 Hotfix (February 16th, 2015) - After completing "Returning the Favor", the group now runs the correct way to the temple. - At the end of "Lost Knowledge" Thorlogh now properly reads the book, instead of Agnar. - The initial quest marker in "Old Friends" no longer points to the (blocked) exit of Stoneridge Watch. 1.2.x 1.2.0 1.2.0 was a long-awaited feature update release. It also fixes many bugs that have been reported over the years and tweaks balance. It was released on 26th October 2015: 1.2.0 (October 25th, 2015) >New Features and Content - Dramatically overhauled the mountains southwest, northwest, east, and south of Borvald, providing more playable space and better visuals, along with more for player's to discover. - Completely overhauled Hjalmar Armory, inside and out. - Overhauled Stargazer Grove and Starwatcher Grove. - Added an unmarked Nordic ruin for players to discover near Borvald. - Renamed Chillstone Basin to Chillstone Camp due to surrounding wilderness overhaul. - Added an unmarked fort to Falskaar's coast. - Added 4 new explore and 3 new town songs to Falskaar's soundtrack. >Changes and Balancing - Standardized encounter zone levels to fix certain instances of unintentionally difficult enemies. - Improved the appearance of Falskaar's ocean water. - Falskaar's ocean current now flows gently inland instead of out to sea as it was sweeping away too many important Nords. Oh, and elk. A lot of elk. - Amber Mead sales have gone through the roof! (Placed a lot more in the world) - Moved entrance to Vernan's Hideout so it's hopefully a bit easier to find. - Extended the boat tutorial to guide players back to Falskaar from Skyrim once. - Redesigned many aspects of Mammoth Keep. - Centurion in Mzubthand is now injured and named to better message its weakened state from its recent battle with the mercenaries. - Enhanced the clutter & FX in Mzubthand and Echo Deep Mine. - Reduced the total cost of Honeydew Lodge from 16300 to 11900. 10000 to 8000. Upgrades: 6300 to 3900. - Increased Fitted Guard Armor effectiveness and gold value to make it more useful to the player. 24 to 27. Helmet: 12 to 14. Gloves/Boots: 6 to 9. - Increased Reinforced Guard Armor effectiveness and gold value to make it more useful to the player. Still 29. Helmet: 15 to 16. Gloves/Boots: 9 to 11. - Decreased Reinforced Armor total outfit weight by about 5. - Fitted and Reinforced Guard Armor can both now be tempered as leather. - Added some poultry and a cow to Kunnari's farm. - Moved an easter egg to be less overt. - Moved the spell books for Olgrahm's Fury and Olav's Spirit to better locations. - While searching Bearclaw Cave for the Key of Strength, after a timeout, the quest marker now points directly to the key to help those who cannot locate it. - Tweaks to Sunken Skull Barrow. - Adjusted weather out in the ocean around Falskaar. It now mostly snows, and clear skies are rare. >Fixes - Fixed assorted minor dialogue issues. - Hopefully fixed the infamous fade to black then progress is blocked when speaking to Ulgar during "Returning the Favor". - Marked several non-critical scenes as interruptible. - Fixed rare instances where Olvir would disappear without letting the player out of Mzubthand. - "The Crusher's End" now properly stops running when you complete the quest, unblocking quest items from inventory removal. - Audmund's cow no longer exists before the player starts "Runaway Cattle", which should fix some instances where quest progress could be broken. - Added a message to clarify that you are unable speak to a freed captive at the Falskaar Docks (most commonly Wulf) before you've freed all others captives. - Wine Basted Venison now looks like cooked meat. - Fixed several issues with the Warmth's Edge Caverns enemies and environment. - Replaced two containers that are removed when you decorate certain areas of Horndew Lodge causing you to lose access to any items stored inside. - Repaired benign missing source for a script. - Attempted to fix instances where followers would errantly activate switches during "An Ancient Gate", trapping the player. - Fixed catapult floating in the mountains. - Bandit at end of "Lost Knowledge" now plays the intended animation during the scene. - The mudcrabs in Sandyshell Hollow should no longer fight with the necromancers during "The Deadliest Catch". - The Centurion in the final room of Watervine Chasm should no longer ever get stuck upon awakening. - Added redundancies to help detect/fix when Jalma/Wilhard are missing from the jail scene during "Fort Urokk". - Fixed that Horndew Lodge home decorating guide was never properly written/finished. - Skipping the dialogue at the end of "Lost Knowledge" no longer prevents the quest from advancing. - Tweaked the heart chamber book title page to look better. - Added 'vampire' variants to all race dialogue conditions. If you're a vampire, you should now be recognized as the proper race. - The Skyrim side of the portal is now properly handled after the player travels through it. (No longer left open and in a weird state) - You can no longer summon Durnehviir (Dawnguard) in Falskaar, as for various reasons dragons are not supported in the worldspace. - The Borvald gate may now be activated by the player once they enter the city to prevent them from being locked outside if they fast travel away before speaking with Valfred. - Fixed several issues with how "Passage Home" handled activating the boat before talking to Wulf. (Blank journal, message not recognizing that you're in Skyrim) - Fixed several objective display issues and script errors in "The Crusher's End". - Did a substantial amount of work further cleaning up navmeshes across the land. - Fixed a huge amount of typos and spelling/grammar. - Fixed a broken Dwemer ambush spiderbot in Vizemundsted. - After completing "Fort Urokk" the collision planes around the fort are disabled, allowing unrestricted movement in and out of the fort. - The enemies in Fort Urokk no longer respawn, and the gate no longer continues being blocked from player activation after they complete "Fort Urokk". - All quests related to the Dream Crystals are now marked as Daedric Quests in the journal. - The gate to Mzubthand Courtyard should now remain open forever instead of respawning, closed, when the location resets. - Numerous unlisted minor fixes and tweaks. 1.2.0.1 1.2.0.1 was a critical update patch that was released mere hours after the release of 1.2.0, which fixed a bug when travelling back to Falskaar. It was released on 26th October 2015: 1.2.0.1 (October 26th, 2015) - Fixed an issue where players were unable to take Wulf's boat from Skyrim back to Falskaar. 1.2.1 1.2.1 is the most recent and last update for Falskaar. It was released on 24th December 2015 and fixed several bugs and introduced a new area: >New Content and Features - Venture into the new interior of Stargazer Grove to discover the fate of those who entered before you and find the treasure they had sought. - New custom weapon with unique model, textures, and enchantment. >Fixes, Tweaks and Balancing - Fixed an issue that caused bandits and Yngvarr's soldiers for players over level 25 to be unintentionally difficult and for players at level ~50+ to be extremely difficult. - Fixed all outstanding navmesh errors introduced by 1.2.0. - Reworded several confusing passages of text in quest journals and messages. - Added several new load screens. - Cleaned various exterior navmeshes. - Fixed several grammar issues. - Minor tweaks and polishing to several quests. - Doubled the gold Kunnari has to trade with. - Increased cooldown of Champion's Spirit. to 45/100/150 - Fixed several papyrus errors regarding properties and a FSMQ07 script. - Fixed several "Cannot fire a weapon in an unloaded cell" papyrus script errors. Category:Changelog